Her
by Spartan 31337
Summary: Finn is grieved. FP is gone. Jake doesn't know what to do. True love makes you do crazy stuff. Rated T for paranoia. One-shot.


Her

Me: Well?

Andrew: The title is gay.

Solana: I agree with Mr. Death King.

Layla: Mmm-Hmm.

Finn: Why? why would you give it such a stupid Title 1337?

Me: CUZ IT SOUNDS DRAMATIC!

Marceline: STFU you babies.

All: *Growl*

"_Bye Finn."_ The words resonated in his head. Then she flew away, away from him. He wanted to scream for her to come back but he couldn't "Finn?" Jake asked. Finn snapped back to reality. He was back in his living room, back from his memories, back from _her. _"Finn?" Jake asked, a little louder this time. "Hm?" "You okay bro? You seem a little out of it today." "Nah man, I'm okay. I'm just… thinking." "About what?" "About _her._" "Oh… _her_." Jake said, returning to his video game.

Finn suddenly felt like it was hard to breathe, so he grabbed his sword and his pack and went downstairs. "Where you going dude?" Jake yells from the living room. "I dunno. Just a walk." Finn answered. "Oh, ok." Finn headed out the door. However, Finn wasn't going on a walk, he was going to find _her_. So he set out to do so.

Finn walked for two hours and he didn't find her. But he did fight a few hundred monsters, save the Earth from an evil asteroid, attended a party at the Candy Kingdom and get a Nobel peace prize from a bunch of alien midgets. But that's not important. So he was walking home, feeling defeated, when suddenly, he thought he saw her, just a flash of red, or was it pink? Out on the tree line. He didn't want to take any chances so he darted after what he thought was _her._

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" Finn heard a voice yell, he quickened his pace to find… "Wildberry Princess?" "Finn! They sent another one!" "Another what?" "Assassin!" Just then, Finn saw it. It was just someone wearing a cloak, but he couldn't see their face, or their body. "Don't worry WP, I'll handle this." Draws sword, assassin runs, Finn chases. After a few minutes of that, Finn gets tired of running around in circles, and instead intends to throw a dagger at the assassin's legs. However, he chucks the dagger a little bit higher than intended and hits them in the back. "_Good Enough_" he thinks. Oh how wrong he was. The assassin falls to the ground and rolls over onto their back. Finn calmly walks over to them. "Now, let's see who you really are." He says. Finn throws off the cloak."Oh my glob…" "Ghk… Hi Finn." IT WAS HER. "OH man… ohmanohmanohman!" and there she was, lying on the ground, with a dagger protruding from her stomach. She coughed up a bit of blood. "Well… This is- Ack! Awkward…" "D-d-d don't worry, I'm gonna get you to a doctor."

twenty minutes later, at the candy palace, Princess Bubblegum, A.K.A. Bonnibel, was working in her lab, when all of a sudden, peppermint butler barged in, covered in burns. "M'LADY! Come quick!" Bonnibel did. Peppermint butler led her to the infirmary, where _she _was bleeding out. Finn was crying in the waiting room, and Jake was trying to comfort him. Doctor ice cream came up to Bonnibel, "Sorry Princess, but I'll melt if I get too close; I trust you know what to do?" "Yes." The Princess answered. "Good, now I have to sedate Finn." The doctor said, walking out the door with a syringe in hand. Bonnibel took a deep breath and walked up to _her._ "Now, I promise this won't hurt a bit." She said. The other one nodded. Bonnibel took another syringe off of the table with the medical junk on it, and injected it into her.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room. "Don't worry bro, PB's gonna take good care of her." Jake said, patting Finn on the back. "I… Threw… Dagger… Her…" Finn managed to choke out before the sedative kicked in. "How long will Finn be out Doc?" Asks Jake. "Just as long so that the surgery is complete, now, how did she get like this?" Asks the Doc. "I dunno, Finn just brought her to our house like that. About twenty-five minutes ago." "So Finn kept her alive for almost a half-hour, with that size of a wound, with no medical equipment or medical proficiency?" Jake shrugged. "I guess." "Hmm… Interesting…" said the Doctor, and they talked no more about the matter.

One half hour later, Bonnibel came out of the infirmary, just as Finn woke up. "IS SHE OKAY?" Finn yells. Bonnibel didn't need to answer that question because _she_ came out from behind Bonnibel. Finn immediately rushed in and hugged her, wait, he hugged her? Bonnibel, taking note of Finn and the other one's surprise said, "While you were crying I took the liberty of… Rearranging some of her organs' stuff, namely, the organ that produces heat, now she is about the average human body temperature. Finn looked at _her, _"I'm so glad we can finally touch each other FP."Flame Princess responded by putting her head in the crook of his neck.

Bonnibel cleared her throat, "But…" Finn and Flame Princess turned to face her. "I found something in her… an infection." Then she seemed to read Finn's mind. "Flame Princess has a week, then… well… you know." Finn looked heartbroken, Flame Princess, well… how do I put it… She looked like she didn't care. "Perhaps I can cheer you up…" She said. Then she kissed him. After she stopped they just stood there until Jake picked them up and brought them back to the tree fort.

And so a week came and went, Jake explained the whole 'Incendium' ordeal to them, Flame Princess explained how she ended up as an assassin, I won't go into detail, but basically she ended up on the assassin's guild's doorstep as a beggar, so they took her in and trained her to be an assassin. Finn and Flame Princess shared their fair share of spaghetti, kissed their fair share of kisses, played their fair share of Beemo, but Finn kept getting more depressed every day, and every day Flame Princess's stomach hurt a bit more, on the last day, Finn finally snapped. "WHY ME !" Jake and Flame Princess immediately rushed to Finn's side. However, their words were short lasted before Flame Princess fell down, clutching her stomach. It looked as if she was in terrible agony. "Ugh… Finn… C-come closer…" Finn knelt down, only for FP to seize him and kiss him, so he kissed back, right until the warmth emanating from her ceased and her body went limp. At that point Finn ran up into his room, crying. And Jake was left with FP's body on his left, and Finn's weeping on his right.

The funeral was slow and painful, at least to Finn, most people were happy too see her dead. The Fire King couldn't even look at Finn. Many people came to express their sympathy to Finn; he just pushed them all away. The next day Finn refused to adventure. Then a few days after that, he refused to leave the house, the week after that, he didn't leave his room, except at mealtimes, and even then he wouldn't talk to Jake, only muttering to himself about 'the voices' then eventually Finn didn't even leave bed. Jake served all his meals to him there, Finn was always talking to the voices now, almost as if he was in a coma, except Jake knew he ate and drank. Slowly but surely, Finn was spiraling into insanity. If only Jake knew.

_"You murdered my daughter!" "There is no hope for you, __**petty hero**__." "I'm not a murderer! Waagh!" "why Finn?" "Why?" "why did you do it Finn?" "You are a murderer, __**boy**__. And there is no doubting it." "No! It was an accident!" "Murderer! Murderer!" "My little girl is __**dead! **__And it's your entire fault!" "Why Finn? Why did you have to kill me?"_ then, a month after FP's death, Jake was bringing Finn's food up to him, but all he found was a note on his bed, "**NO HOPE**" was written on it, with blood. Jake noticed the window was open. And Finn's scent trail was going out of it, Jake followed Finn's scent until he got to a cliff by the sea, Finn was standing on a bucket, he had erected a wood podium where a rope was tied, the other end was around his neck. Jake knew what was going to happen before it happened. And all he could do was watch as Finn kicked the bucket and hung himself.

Jake brought Finn's body back to the Candy Kingdom and they held a memorial service. After that was done, Marceline came up to Jake and told him that her father had recently acquired two 'very special' souls: a hero and his girlfriend. Jake had literally fainted right there with the shock that Finn was in the Nightosphere. Jake had then taken to alcohol and drugs to make him forget about Finn, which didn't work. Then after discovering Jake's new habits, Lady Rainicorn dumped Jake, leaving him with nothing. Five years later, the Fire Kingdom declared war on the Candy Kingdom and the surrounding area. Then Ooo broke out into World War 4. All of this happened because of two people: Finn and Flame Princess, _him _and _her._

-Fin

Me: So? Whaddaya think?

Layla: I thought it was dumb.

Monty: I agree with the werewolf.

Me: So what? you're just a werewolf and a snake/human hybrid, what do you know?

Layla/Monty: *-_-*

Finn: You killed me off!

Flame Princess: Yeah! What he said!

Jake: And you made me become addicted to drugs and stuff!

Lady R.: And you made me dump him!

Litch: And you made me torment Finn! I wanna kill him not make him spiral into insanity!

Marceline: STFU you babies.

All: *Growl*

Me/Marceline: *0_0*

Me: Alright this has been a message from Spartan 31337 and I'll see you guys next time!

Marceline: Ahh! They're eating me!


End file.
